Can Clarke Forgive Lexa? (One shot)
by lLovelylLeo
Summary: This is just your basic Clexa wrapped in sexual tension written by a no talent amateur. Enjoy!


The warm breeze swept through the dark room with its only source of illumination coming from a flickering candle on Clarke's bedside. She stood up frustrated with what just happened between the commander, and her. Pacing back and forth the thoughts started running through her head. The last thing she could ever do was forgive Lexa for what she forced her to do inside that mountain. She couldn't deny how scared she was of losing her today during her fight with Roan. What was she feeling? How could she after the way she was betrayed? Finally, the thoughts were more than she could handle, and she rushed out of her room, and made her way down the hallway to the commander's suite.

Armed guards stood at the entrance to the room. As Clarke reached out to grab the handle the rough grasp of a man stopped her in her tracks. Clarke looked at the guard dead in the eyes, and with sternness in her voice she said "I need to speak to the Commander right now. Either you let me in or I'll go through you" The guard stiffened, and knocked loudly on the door.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the commander starred at the guards annoyingly. She went to open her mouth to speak when her eyes met Clarke's. The commander stood to the side to make way for the princess. Clarke walked into the room, and stood not far from the entrance. The guards attempted to follow the princess into the room, but before they could step a foot inside Lexa slammed the door in their faces.

She walked past Clarke, and turned to make eye contact with her. They locked eyes, and Lexa spoke softly "Is everything ok?" Clarke looked down trying to find the words she had planned to say.

"I can't forget what you did, Lexa" Clarke took a step towards the commander reaching out her hands to rest them behind Lexa's elbows slightly pulling her towards her. Lexa's gaze went from the princess's eyes to her lips back up to her eyes again. Lexa opened her mouth to try and speak before Clarke cut her off again. "Don't say anything. Nothing you can say will fix what happened. All of those people Lexa." Clarke's grip tightened around the commander's arms as she started to get angry.

"I don't even know why I'm here. I'm leaving. Take care commander." Clarke turned around fast, and with two strides found her hand on the door knob turning it to leave the suite. As Clarke pulled the door opened the commander shut it suddenly.

Clarke turned around, and found the commander closer to her than she has ever been. With their eyes locked again Clarke looked away quickly. Lexa pressed her forehead to the Princess's. "I'll spend the rest of my life however short it may be proving to you that I can be trusted." Tears started streaming down Clarke's eyes as the commanders hand reaches up to wipe away the tears on the Princess's face. Lexa leaned in and their lips met. Clarke's tears turned into rage as she grabbed the commander pushing her to the door pulling Lexa's arms to her side pinning them there. The commander tried slightly to release herself from Clarke's hold, but the princess wasn't giving in.

"You're the reason I can't sleep, and it's not just because of Mount Weather, and it's not because you betrayed me. It's because you care so little about your life. I can't trust you, and I can't forgive you, but most importantly I can't lose you. I thought I was going to lose you."

A slight grin came to the commander's face. "You have no faith in me."

Suddenly, Lexa unpinned herself and grabbed Clarke pushing her against the door.

The guards outside looked at each other with a puzzled look, and started banging on the commanders door. The commander yelled something and the knocking stopped. Clarke's face was still pressed against the door with the commander holding her tightly. Clarke stopped trying to push away when she felt the commanders body start to melt into hers and her breathing started to become more even.

Lexa pulled the princess's hair away from her ear and started to speak to Clarke softly. Clarke could feel the commander's breath on her neck, and she could feel heat moving towards her cheeks. She turned around slowly and pulled Lexa into her. Their lips met, and warmth filled their bodies. Lexa looked at Clarke and told her "Many see you as my weakness, but you give me more strength than anything. I will spend my life proving that to you Clarke."

Clarke put both of her hands on Lexa's face, and kissed her hard.


End file.
